digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Code Crowns left 4
Code Crowns left 4 is the 38th episode of Super Digimon Xros Wars. Summary The team arrives in the Treat Zone and sees some Burgermon, with food. Ian then fallows them, and found a food stand and reloads his army to eat, Patamon then meets Kumamon who has girl trouble Patamon says he has the same problem. Gatomon then meets Ranamon who is having boy trouble and Gatomon says she has the same problem. Ian and Flamemon then meet Snackmon. Ian says he'll be back later. Flamemon then takes a nap. Ian is shown playing his guitar, he then hears a piano being played, he sees Jeri playing he asks why she's playing her music so sadly, she says that she's kinda jealous she doesn't have a partner Digimon. Ian then starts playing with her. Angelmon watches from close by, with Patamon and Kumamon they talk about Gatomon and Ranamon, while Gatomon and Ranamon are talking about Patamon and Kumamon. For some reason Patamon and Gatomon know about the 10 Legendary Warriors. Then some Toucanmon fly over head and drop concrete tickets for the Blue Xros Heart music show. Patamon gets Kumamon to ask Ranamon to the concrete and Patamon does the same with Gatomon. Then Tactimon attacks the Zone. Aldamon and Loweemon appear to help fight, the Kumamon slide evolves to Korikakumon. Snackmon then Digivolves to Hotdogmon then to Burstmon. The zone slowly begins to fall apart, Loweemon then finds his beast spirit, he then tosses it to a dieing Werehogmon who slide evolves to JagerLoweemon, Ian then gets mad strums his guitar and a laser fires from it, Angelmon then tells them about the instrument's powers. Then Ian Digi-Xroses Flamemon with Korikakumon, Flamemon gains Korikakumon's axes. Tactimon slide evolves to ShadowSeraphimon, after a while the Digimon regroup and Digi-Xros to Flamemon X5. Shoutmon X5S then tells Ian to give X5 the Spada Sword. Ian then Digi-Xroses Flamemon X5 with Spadamon. After that Kumamon absorbs ShadowSeraphimon's Fractal Code and the zone begins to fall apart. Ian chooses to evacuate everyone to the Ninja Zone. The leader of the Zone also them to take refuge in there Zone. Later on Ian, and the rest of his army are ready to leave when Kumamon tells them he wants to come with, along with Spadamon. Then around the same time Blue Xros Heart left the Treats Zone, Ryo gets another Code Crown making his total 22. Then GranMachinedramon comes to battle. Then Blue Xros Heart arrives. Some Digimon beg for there help, Ian then Digi-Xroses Flamemon to Flamemon X5S, but the Xros breaks, and Flamemon, Patamon, Greymon and MailBidramon are separated from the others. About some time later Flamemon saves Greymon and MailBirdramon, MailBirdramon tells Flamemon and Greymon that Flamemon reminds him of Shoutmon. Then Ian chooses to think of a new plan to save the zone with X5, and MailBirdramon and Greymon save his life, and Ian Digi-Xroses Flamemon X5 with Greymon and MailBirdramon to Flamemon X5GM, after fighting, when Ryo leaves to prepare for the final battle, but MailBidramon leaves with Blue Xros Heart along with everyone in the Disc Drive Zone. Then GranMachinedramon comes, Ian is worried about the fight. Then Ian Digi-Xroses Flamemon to Flamemon X5S. Then Ryo appears. Ian then Digi-Xroses Flamemon X5S, Greymon and MailBirdramon to Flamemon X5GMS. After beating GranArgoMachinedramon, Ryo leaves. SuperDarkKnightmon readies his plan. Featured characters DigiMemory Digivolution Tactimon > ShadowSeraphimon Shoutmon X5 > Shoutmon X5B Shoutmon X5 + Spadamon = Shoutmon X5S Kumamon to Korikakumon Werehogmon > JagerLoweemon Flamemon + Korikakumon = "Flamemon + Korikakumon" Snackmon to Hotdogmon to Burstmon Flamemon Knight + Sparrowmon + Dorulumon + MetalGarurumon + Angelmon = Flamemon X5 Flamemon X5 + Spadamon = Flamemon X5S Flamemon X5 + Greymon + MailBirdramon = Flamemon X5GM Flamemon X5S + Greymon + MailBirdramon = Flamemon X5GMS GranMachinedramon + Argomon = GranArgoMachinedramon Trivia *This episode is 2 hours long as the show is supposed to have 42 episodes nothing more nothing less. The final episode has the same length with 4 hours because the last 4 episodes were merged together for 1st air. *Kumamon absorbs ShadowSeraphimon's Fractal Code. *There are 72 Digimon in total. (Oh WOW) Fan Remarks *The Guitar, Keyboard and Drums that Ian, Jeri and CeCe play are like the instruments that the Sonic Underground play. *After WarGreymon fires his Terra Force and MetalGarurumon (DigiMemory) uses his Giga Missile and the Terra Force shatters it looks like Draco Meteor from Pokemon. Category:Fan fiction